


The Secret Life Of Us

by inexprymable



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know. I'm sorry. I didn't know how else I should call it. It's entirely Wentworth-y. </p><p>Also, a rainbow glow is hanging around someone's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Life Of Us

The deputy governor was the next in line to take previous governor's chair. Meg Jackson was dead, killed by an inmate, and Vera was left alone with the prison beaurocracy, officers who underestimated her and angry prisoners. She didn't believe in herself, as the board officially announced her temporary governance.

She was preparing for the first staff gathering in her office. She hated public speaches as they were making her nauseated. She made notes and memorized everything but she still felt unfit to this, to this job. Then, a simple text message caused a smile on her pale, terrified face and to everyone's surprise she did well at her speech. She was collected and focused, and if she was a tiny bit nervous, she never showed it. Even the appearance of Derek Channing didn't interrupt her inner peace and determination. She said everything she wanted.

But apparently it wasn't enough. Erica Davidson with her shiny shoes, educational programs and perfect recommendations mad a better candidate than a person who was multiple times passed to take the governor's position.

Those two weeks were incredibly difficult for Vera.

One day, she was visited by Miss Davison and Mister Channing. Ms Davidson looked pleased with herself as Mr Channing was telling Vera about her ideas and acheivements. He made it clear that Ms Davidson's application for the governor's chair had been passed to the board. Vera stood up, thinking it meant that she would be degraded to a deputy governor. She was making her way to the locker in the corner when Mr Channing told her that the board didn't accept her application.

Ms Bennett was close to fainting.

The board wanted HER to be the governor. And from Mr Channing's words, it was entirely thanks to Vera's hard work during those two weeks. A wide smile was spread all over her lips. She looked Ms Davidson in the eye with a smirk. The lawyer obviously wanted to fuck her over. She failed miserably and her head would be the next one to get cut off. Metaphorically.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is extremely short but I assure you there's more to come. 
> 
> I'd be very grateful if you told me what you think of it this far.


End file.
